


He Told Me To Buy A Pony

by kageyamabaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, semi is living with tendo, shirabu is a bitch lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamabaka/pseuds/kageyamabaka
Summary: Semi Eita liked to think he was a nice guy.He really did,but as of right now he is about to beat the absolute shit out of the boy with shitty bangs and beautiful eyes.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi realized to the song “Hidden in the sand” By Tally hall :)   
>  This is my first ff so sorry if it’s bad lol   
> I’ll try and post every two day but sorry in advance if i get off track lol

Semi eita: (24) band musician   
current status: broke as fuck 

“fuck fuck fuck”   
“dude your doing too much”  
“SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP TENDO I JUST GO KICKED OUT OF MY PARENTS HOUSE”

Semi has just gotten kicked out of his parents house at the ripe age of 24. They told him at the age of 18 that if he didn’t get a job by his 24th birthday they would make him move out.  
And there semi stood,in his best friend Tendo Satoris room contemplating if he should become a stripper.

“Dude you would be totally hot as a stripper” Tendo piped  
“I Know that, but i don’t feel like getting groped by middle aged married men on a Saturday night.” Semi said in a half joking half serious tone.  
“True. HEY! Wakatoshi kun said one of his friends is looking for a personal assistant,I can text him and ask.”  
“ personal assistant?” Semi said Curiously “Who’s life is so busy that they need to hire a person to get coffee and shit for them”  
“ Apparently it’s all ‘daddy’s money’ “ Tendo said   
“figures” semi mumbled   
“andddd done! Toshi said that Mr.Daddys Money is willing to meet you at the coffee shop down the street for an interview!”   
“Wtf Tendo , that fast?” semi said suprisingly before Tendo could respond Semi followed up with “I don’t even know their name “ semi deadpanned   
Tendo i pages by semis sarcastic personality said “Shirabu Kenjiro, His father owns over half the companys in Tokyo as well as some over in America “   
“Oh so he’s RICH RICH” Semi said  
“Yup and your gonna be his personal assistant “ Tendo said cheery   
“I haven’t even met the kid yet what if he’s a total brat” Semi picked up his phone and was typing   
“Ya never know until you try” Tendo said with hopefulness “Anyway, I’ll let you crash on the couch with me until you can get back on your feet yeah?”  
Semi stopped typing and looked up at Tendo with tears in his eyes. His face resembled shock mixed with pure joy   
Semi tackled His best friend to the ground and almost suffocated him hugging the boy.  
after a few moments  
“semi”  
“hm”  
“ if you don’t get off of me i’m gonna die of suffocation.”  
Semi immediately got off and murmured an apology   
“Look who I found on instagram”  
Semi shoved his phone in Tendos face , The phone showed a handsome boy with fucked up bangs and over 100 thousand followers. The account named just a simple ‘Kenjiro’ with a sky blue check mark next to it   
“ Guess the ‘daddy’s money’ is insta famous too” Tendo said and Semi pulled the phone back to himself and looked back at his phone 

Semis first impression of this boy was that he was absolutely beautiful. His bored looking eyes shined a milk chocolate brown, with hair the color of carmel. He tried not to blush as he thought of the boy 

“You would think the guy would be able to afford a decent haircut” Tendo said casually  
Semi snorted  
True the boys haircut was not the best but he pulled it off and he pulled it off good  
“oooooo semi semi is starting to blush”  
“fuck off tendo”  
“semisemi you wound me” Tendo said as he clutched his heart “Try not to fuck your employer on the first day or you could as long as he’s paying you” Tendo said with a wink   
“ Shut up Tendo” Semi said playfully 

The next day Semi was waiting patiently in the small coffee shop down the street from Tendos apartment. He was on his phone when he looked up and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen walk into the shop.   
The man scanned the shop until his eyes landed on Semi and started towards him. When he reached the table his raised his brow slightly at Semi, That’s when he realized he must have been ogling. Semi quickly realized what he was doing and stopped whilst trying to sit up straight. That’s when the beautiful boy held out his hand and said

“ Hello I’m Shirabu Kenjiro you must be Semi Eita.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda shirabus backstory sorry for not posting a lot sjsjsjjx also sorry for spelling and grammar errors lol

Kenjiro was a good kid growing up.  
he was quite,well-mannered, and he was always at the top of his classes   
He was the typical school boy.  
Except one thing. He would watch as his classmates got hugs and kisses whenever they got a reward for good grades, he would watch his classmates parents pick them up,smiles on their faces.

and then there was Kenjiro 

He never saw his father much. His mother left a good while ago and hasn’t heard from her since. His father was one of the Top businessmen in Tokyo so that meant instead of loving faces picking you up,it was the stone cold faces of your family’s butlers and maids.   
Don’t get him wrong,Kenjiro was grateful that he even had someone to pick him up but it was never “father dearest “ . 

Kenjiros dad liked to make up for lost time with money ...  
a lot of money .  
for Kenjiros 10th birthday he received all the newest electronics that money could buy

as well as a 10,000 dollar bonus.   
He was very grateful for what he received but he thought as he was playing with his new iPhone 

‘did i even get to see him today?’ 

“No”   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Kenjiro is now 23, and living his life.  
He’s still living off of his fathers money but can you really say no to a 3,000$ weekly allowance?

i don’t think so.

and so Kenjiro is living it big. Buying the biggest houses,and the latest phones.

You would think this all this money   
“how could someone be depressed “   
But truth is Kenjiro is very lonely.  
He stopped needing the care of his family’s maids and butlers a long while ago so now as he’s all grown up he takes care of him self mostly.

When his therapist recommended getting out more and socializing he physically said 

hell no

to some extent kenjiro knew that his therapist was right. He never went partying, and he didn’t have many friends despite having over 100k followers on instagram.

and so kenjiro thought of the best solution.

ill get a personal assistant 

kenjiro was too stubborn to actually go out and find friends so he thought 

might was well pay for one   
and the can do stuff for me 

he smiled at the thought,something he didn’t do often.

and so kenjiro posted an ad looking for a personal assistant. It was only a few days after that he got a response from one of his old friends saying that they have a recommendation.

‘Semi eita’ he thought back to himself   
he decided to look up the name but nothing came up .

i guess he likes his privacy...

and so kenjiro agreed to meet semi at a local coffee shop for an interview.  
He wasn’t expecting much but when he walked into the coffee shop his eyes landed on the hottest mother fucking man he had ever seen. 

‘fuck im so gay’ 

that’s what he thought, But he kept his face cool and calm he walked up to the man and noticed his staring. Kenjiro started feeling insecure ‘do i have something on my face orrr...’ he thought but instead he decided to respond with a skeptical look. The man seemed to noticed the staring and stopped and said what seemed to be an apology.

“you must be semi eita”


End file.
